To study the biochemical pharmacology of selected cancer chemotherapeutic agents to provide a scientific foundation for their usage. To resolve the metabolic pathways of cancer chemotherapeutic agents and to study the interactions of these drugs and their metabolites with tissue components in vitro and with organized physiological systems in vivo.